


Wasting Away

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 关了直播摄像头之后会发生什么？本文与现实完全无关，一切人名事件纯属巧合:)





	Wasting Away

关了直播后的下一秒方星现就摸上了李在爀的床。刚才李在爀已经困的不行，叮嘱了一下方星现别往他这边拍，就在被子里把t恤和短裤都脱了准备睡觉。结果美梦还没开始就被突然缠上来热乎乎的小腿和四处游走的手吓的一惊。感到怀里人突然一下抽搐的方星现科科笑出了声，然后继续不老实的一通乱摸。

李在爀觉得自己的火气马上就要冲到脑壳了，但是沉沉的睡意还是略胜一筹。他没好气的抓着那只小胖手往后一甩，又裹着被子缩了缩。“哥这么困的呀？有这么困的吗？”方星现的声音里既没有困意也没有生气，一边说一边用手指划着李在爀的后背，在肋骨间被皮肤覆盖的地方反复打转。终于李在爀没好气的转过身，勉强抬了抬眼皮，凶巴巴的质问方星现：“你到底在干什么！”

方星现嬉皮笑脸的说，我在数你的肋骨呀，看看是不是让人偷偷拆了一根，造了个你爱的女人。天真的语气让李在爀想把告诉方星现这个典故的人也一同埋进土里，但是他现在真的太困了，只想睡觉。

方星现把嘴唇凑近李在爀的耳朵，含糊不清的说，哥你看，明天我们不用早起，平时这会儿你还在打天梯呢，好难得我们有因公睡一起的机会，不来纪念一下嘛？

李在爀慢慢睁开了眼，“怎么纪念，现在把你分尸了塞进你的旅行箱里吗？”

“呜呜呜哥不要这么凶吗，”装可怜一向是方星现的拿手好戏，他又悄悄伸头过去，“哥不想做的话，就把手借给我用用？”

李在爀现在只想一巴掌呼到方星现脸上，但是这软绵绵的一下在方星现眼里仿佛是他在爀哥傲娇的最好证明。他捧着李在爀的右手，先是在脸上慢慢的磨蹭，然后又移到眼前。李在爀纤长的手有着分明的骨节和圆滑的指肚，指甲总是剪得短短的。方星现已经摘了眼镜，现在屋里有只剩昏暗的夜灯，他只能看清一点手掌的细节。因为小时候握笔的方法不太对，虽然不是传统意义上的好学生，中指的地方还是留下了一块小小的凹陷；后来去练习速滑，力量训练的时候在指根的部位也磨出了几块粗糙的老茧；之前不小心被锋利的冰刀划破了手掌，现在掌纹那里还有一条凸起的痕迹。再往下，就是成为职业的游戏选手后在掌根处的荣誉勋章了——日复一日在鼠标垫上反复的摩擦，那里有一块坚硬但是被磨的光滑的皮肤，见证了他所有的努力。

方星现轻轻的把一个吻留在李在爀的掌心。李在爀已经睡着了，他像个小孩子一样缩成一团，肩膀随着呼吸的频率轻微起伏。方星现把他的手重新塞回被子里，然后悄悄亲了亲李在爀的额头。清醒的时候李在爀是不会让他这么做的，因为这样好像方星现才是年长的那一方。方星现叹了口气，也把身体蜷了蜷，拉着李在爀的手就闭上了眼睛。

反正明天不用早起，他可是锱铢必较有仇必报的方星现啊，明天再说吧。


End file.
